It is known in the art to assemble belts from a number of substantially similar or identical linking pieces which are successively interconnected by means of snap fasteners; such an article is disclosed in the 1987 patent to Robert Adell U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,948. The patent shows a hip belt assembled from large leather pieces and requires several manufacturing operations including the formation of the pieces and the addition of the individual male and female snap fasteners at spaced locations thereon. While the pieces can be used to assemble a belt, they are not suitable for the assembly of smaller adornments such as necklaces and bracelets.